Damian Roberts
'''Damian "Damo" Roberts '''is the younger son of Irene Roberts and Murdoch Roberts. He's also the foster son of Pippa Ross and Michael Ross and the best friend of Shane Parrish He's the younger brother of Nathan Roberts and Finlay Roberts. He's also the younger half-brother of Mick Jennings and the father of Selina Roberts's unborn daughter, Maddy Roberts-Cook. Storylines Damian is brought to Summer Bay by his alcoholic mother Irene in order to use him to emotionally blackmail his sister Finlay, who ran away and is living with Michael and Pippa Ross, into going home. The plan backfires when Damian tells Finlay he is happy she has escaped Irene, convincing her to stay. A few months later, Damian contacts Finlay and reveals he has run away too. Finlay and her friend Sophie Simpson hide him in the bush while Irene searches the town for him but when Pippa learns the truth she says they have to inform Irene. However, when Irene attempts to take him home, Damian reveals that he is scared of being beaten by Irene, showing the bruise she gave him, and Pippa refuses to let him go with her. Irene attempts to take him back by force, then tries to blackmail him and Finlay by threatening to charge them with assault. She eventually accepts they are better off where they are and Finlay and Damian are officially fostered by Pippa and Michael. Damian quickly runs afoul of school bully Tug O'Neale (Tristan Bancks). Fin's friends Blake Dean (Les Hill) and Simon Fitzgerald attempt to help him out by threatening Tug and forcing him to let Damian beat him in a fight. However, when Damian begins using the victory to stop Tug picking on others, he ends up agreeing to a rematch and Fin admits the truth to Damian. Damian is reluctant to fight Tug again but after he goads Damian, Damian knocks him to the ground. Damian gains a friend in classmate Shane Parrish, who soon gets him into trouble by stealing headmaster Donald Fisher's (Norman Coburn) car. Damian attempts to impress Shane by putting red paint into Donald's golf bag and Michael and Pippa are shocked he'd acted alone. Damian balks, however, when Shane robs the surf club kiosk and threatens to say Damian was in it with him if he tells anyone. Damian is threatened by Adam Cameron (Mat Stevenson), who is being blamed for the robbery, and when he and Fin tell Adam the truth, Adam forces Shane to return the money anonymously. Damian helps Shane in his revenge campaign against Ryan Lee (Alistair McDougall), who has been having an affair with Lucinda Croft (Dee Smart), the fiancé of Shane's brother Nick (Bruce Roberts). The pair's friendship is tested when they are both attracted to new student Kelly Chan. Shane steps aside but when Damian tries to kiss her Kelly make it clear she only sees him as a friend. Damian feels betrayed when Shane then starts dating Kelly and punches him in the Diner but they make up after Kelly leaves town. Damian supports Shane when Tug frames him for burglary and hides him when he escapes from juvenile detention until his name is cleared. He also befriends two other new arrivals in town, Sarah Thompson (Laura Vasquez) and Angel Brooks (Melissa George), and helps set the latter up with Shane. He and Fin are shocked when Irene (now played by Lynne McGranger) returns, having turned over a new leaf, and have difficulty trusting her. Damian learns that Laura Brennan (Kris McQuade), a reclusive woman living in the area, is a former professional runner and manages to convince her to train him, as well as helping her go into business with Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) selling organic vegetables. Damian is mortified when Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie), his foster sister, develops a crush on him and kisses him when he is asleep and even more so when Shane reveals the fact to the whole school. When Shane and Angel go through a rough patch, Damian realises he has feelings for her but Angel gently tells him she does not see him like that. She does agree to accompany him to a presentation as his date when he wins a writing award but has to pull out when Shane arranged a date for the same night, although Sarah attends in Angel's place. Damian begins taking French language lessons and finds himself attracted to his tutor Cathy (Joy Smithers), a married woman whose husband works away as a lorry driver. Shane encourages him and Damian is on the verge of telling her how he feels when her husband walks in. Angel and Sarah, who mistakenly believe Shane is having an affair with Cathy, inadvertently save his blushes by bursting into the house at that moment. After failing to revise the correct material for his exams, Damian steals Donald's exam papers. Shane, Angel and Tug are blamed for cheating until he admits the truth. Damian's brother Nathan is released from prison and arrives in Summer Bay. Nathan, who beat Damian when they were younger, claims to be a reformed character and Damian decides to give him a chance until he commits a robbery at the school. Damian keeps it a secret until he is forced to step in when Sarah is being threatened by Nathan, who is then arrested for his crimes. Damian leaves for University but returns to be the best man at Shane and Angel's wedding. He sleeps with Irene's lodger Selina Cook (Tempany Deckert) who becomes pregnant and feels unable to support her. He feels guilty when she miscarries and apologises. When Damian learns that his father Murdoch had harassed Selina, he tells Nathan; Murdoch is then murdered when Nathan sends his cellmate Brian "Dodge" Forbes (Kelly Dingwall) after him. Damian is left feeling somewhat lost and, after a talk with Selina, decides to become a priest. He last appears when he visits Angel to help her get over Shane's death. In 2017, Martin Ashford pose as Damian, whilst visiting Damian's half-brother Mick Jennings. Category:Past Characters Category:Characters